


Home is Where the Heart Is

by anonymouse_fiction



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Boys In Love, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouse_fiction/pseuds/anonymouse_fiction
Summary: Link visits Ordon for his nineteenth birthday and talks a few things over with the ones he loves. After some explanations and a good pep talk from his adoptive family, Link returns to Castle Town to hopefully make a birthday wish of his own come true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are, everyone... Welcome to the finale of the 'Home Is Where the Heart Is' series! Thank you so much to everyone that stuck with me until the end of this. It's been quite a ride for me as a writer, as this series is single-handedly the LONGEST continuous fic I've ever written. I sincerely hope everyone enjoys!

“Alright, I’m outta here! You said to be at Telma’s by six, right?” Link asked as he checked his pouch one more time for a few things.

“That’s correct. Have a safe journey, old boy.” Shad called from the kitchen.

“You’re sure I can’t come in there?” Link asked hopefully, since something smelled absolutely wonderful in there.

“Positive.”

“Not even a peek?”

“You’re going to be late to your own birthday luncheon at this rate, Link.”

“Ah, alright. Geez, can’t blame a guy for tryin’…” Link grumbled as he pulled his boots on, ready to head out of Castle Town for the day.

            For being his birthday, Link thought the day didn’t feel all that different. The markets were just as busy as they always were, people were in a rush going about their daily lives… it was a comforting thing to see the world at peace. A content smile formed on Link’s lips as he wove through the shoppers. He was glad there were no nasty surprises awaiting him anymore, even if the peace could get monotonous at times.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BROTHER!!” Moro shouted as he barreled into Link, giving him the best Goron hug the little Goron could muster.

            Link fell to the ground with a surprised shouted, but couldn’t help but laugh once he’d got his bearings. Moro’s father plucked his giggling son off the Hero, knowing that even the strongest humans could still be crushed by a young Goron’s weight.

“Thanks, Moro. How’s things going for you guys?” Link asked, standing up and dusting his backside off.

“Good! Father has been selling a lot of spring water lately, and Lottie has been in such good spirits!” Moro answered excitedly as his father set him down, earning a hearty laugh from his father.

“Yes, that little one has been chasing off troublemakers for us and teaching Moro how humans defend themselves. But really, happy birthday, Brother Link. Have some hot spring water, on the house!” Goro said as he poured a bottle of the stuff for Link and handed it over to him.

“Really? Thanks! I’ll be sure to give the bottle ba-”

“No need, brother. I know how useful they are to you, so keep it! Just be sure to drink the water before it goes cold!” Goro said, chuckling as Link gave him a beaming smile.

“Thanks you guys! You’d be surprised how hard it is finding good bottles around here, so I really appreciate it! But anyways, I’m on my way to Ordon for the day, so I’ve gotta head out. Thanks again!” Link said as he put the bottle into his pouch and went back on his way, waving to the friendly Gorons over his shoulder.

            Epona was waiting faithfully for him outside the southern gates once he made his way to the grassy field surrounding it. Giving her a quick pat on the shoulder, he swung up into the saddle to begin his journey back to Ordon. He knew it had only been around a few months, but he still wondered if anything big had happened while he was gone.

Had little Lucy taken her first steps yet? She’d been trying to toddle around before Link left. Colin and Talo had just started sword training with Rusl, and Beth had begun learning to spin, weave, and make clothes. Even Illia was beginning to learn about finances and negotiations, since she was now the one most likely to become mayor of the town. There was so much that could have happened that he missed seeing in-person, and the thought saddened him a bit. But at the same time, he was glad everyone was growing and learning new things.

Having been so wrapped up in his thoughts, Link didn’t notice that he was already passing by Ordon Spring and was nearly to the spot where his house once stood. He half expected there to be a proper sign announcing that Ordon Village was up ahead, but was instead greeted by an adorable sight. Oak saplings were growing in the spot where his house was originally, and those saplings were guarded by a small white picket fence and a sign.

Link slowed Epona down so he could read it properly, chuckling when he recognized each of the kid’s handwriting on it. Quite clearly, the sign read “These saplings are descended from the original tree the Hero’s house was built in. Disturb at your own risk.” Link muffled his laughter at the threat tacked on at the end; it was more than likely Talo trying to be tough and looking for an excuse to fight. Link rolled his eyes mirthfully at the thought of Talo patrolling around the little plot of land. It certainly wouldn’t be out of character for him, given he was always looking for something to do.

Link decided to dismount Epona there and let her walk ahead of him into the village of her own accord. He pulled the bottle of spring water from his pouch to refresh himself, but quickly realized that he’d once again failed to drink it in time to receive the healing effects. Shrugging, he poured the water over the saplings, knowing the minerals within would be good for the plants. Link followed after Epona as he put the bottle away, knowing she was well on her way to the pastures she grew up in. Taking a deep breath, Link sighed at the comforting smell of Ordona pines, pumpkins, and hay as he walked into the village.

\-----

            It didn’t take long for the youngest villagers to find him. The moment Epona had trotted into town, the children had come running up the path past her to meet him. After dealing with four kids trying to hug him at once, Link convinced them to walk back to the village with him, answering their questions along the way.

“So you really haven’t found a place to live yet?” Talo asked, genuinely confused.

“Nope.”

“But Castle Town is huge! There’s gotta be a place you could live, right?”

“You’d think, but since it’s so big, there’s a lot of people there. Housing is real hard to come by.” Link answered with a shrug.

“Maybe I should go into housing next…” Malo muttered as the gears in his head started to turn.

“What was that?” Link asked.

“Just thinking out loud.” Malo replied. Link cocked an eyebrow, about to question him further, but a tug at the hem of his tunic made him look down.

“Is it true that Queen Zelda had a kid?” Colin asked, making Link look down to him in shock.

“If she has, that’d be news to me! Where’d ya hear that?”

“Well, father was talking with mother about how her little ones were giving her a hard time…”

“Little ones… OH! No, she didn’t have kids. Her dog had a litter of puppies and they all started teething a week or so ago. She’s been up to her ears in complaints about them chewing on everything.” Link said with a laugh, making Colin smile.

“But that’s nice that she’s got some company now. You always said she seemed lonely in the castle all by herself.”

“ _Speaking_ of company… Colin’s dad also said that you’re still living with Shad. Is that really true? Because I thought you’d have driven him nuts by now!” Beth joked, making Link roll his eyes.

“We’ve had a few fights here and there, but we’re getting along. I mean, I split the rent, food, and housework with him fifty-fifty, so it’s not like he really complains all that much.” Link said with a shrug. Beth cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Sounds like you’re there to stay, Link…”

“Huh? No, no! It’s temporary, really!” Link tried, not realizing he’d started blushing.

            The kids all paused around him, looking up at him curiously. Link paused as well, not understanding why they were all giving him a suspicious look. Before Link could say anything, Talo started to smirk.

“What’cha blushin’ for, huh?” Talo asked, grin widening when Link started blushing harder.

“Nothing!”

“Our mom says a little bit of nothing is usually a whole lot of something…” Malo mumbled.

“Well, it’s nothing!”

“Doesn’t _seem_ like nothing…” Beth added.

“It’s nothin’! Now if ya’ll don’t knock it off you’re not getting the things I brought back from Castle Town for ya!” Link threatened, fed up with the interrogation.

            That seemed to do the trick, as his interrogators were now focused on trying to get whatever their gifts were from him. Colin sighed, giving Link a sympathetic look. Link handed out the candy bags he brought for the children, shaking his head tiredly as Talo, Malo, and Beth ran off, candy in tow. Colin tucked his in his pocket for later, choosing to walk with Link some more.

“Are you settling in alright?” Colin asked, glad to see Link calming down.

“Yeah. I’ve had some ‘culture shock’ or whatever Telma calls it, but I’m settling in alright. Has everything been going well here?”

“Yep! We’ve been having really gentle storms since you left, so aside from picking up sticks and keeping the ditches clear, it’s been pretty calm. The melons aren’t as sweet this year, though.” Colin said sadly.

“Well, too much rain does that to ‘em. They might get a lot bigger, but they aren’t anywhere near as sweet. How’s Uli and Rusl?”

“Mother and Father are ok. Father’s just about fed up with Talo, though. He doesn’t know when to quit with pestering dad to learn the harder stuff.” Colin answered with a sigh.

“And Lucy?”

“She’s trying her hardest to walk, but she just can’t seem to get the hang of it!”

“Yeah, you had a hard time learning to walk, too. I guess it runs in the family?”

“I guess. But anyways, everyone’s waiting at Mayor Bo’s! I’m sure that’s where those guys ran off to, and you’ve gotta be hungry!” Colin said excitedly.

“Well, you’re right about me being hungry. I really just can’t wait to see everyone again!” Link replied as they made their way to the house.

            Link smirked in amusement when he and Colin came up to the house. As usual, Mayor Bo had gone overboard decorating. The stairway banisters were wrapped in green and gold streamers, and streamers in the same colors were draped from the eves of the house. He’d even gone so far as to get white balloons from Castle Town and tie them to the ends of the banisters. Link looked down to Colin, who only giggled.

“Illia made him get the balloons. She wanted to paint them, but she popped one when she tried.” Colin explained as they climbed the stairs.

“I’ll bet that was a sight!”

“You should have seen it! She nearly jumped out of her skin and her face was covered in paint!”

“Are you two gossiping about me?” Illia asked as they came in the door, hands on her hips expectantly.

“Maaaybe…” Link replied as he went over to her and pulled her into a tight hug which she happily returned.

“Sera, Pergie, and Uli are gonna kill you for giving the kids candy before lunch.” Illia teased as she pulled away, snatching Link’s cap off playfully as she did so.

“Pft, yeah right. The only way they’d kill me today is by overfeeding me!” Link quipped, quickly snatching his cap back from her and putting it back on.

“Well, they made all your favorites, so that could happen if you’re not careful.”

“Really?!”

“Yup. Pumpkin soup, baked cucco, roasted vegetables, biscuits-”

“Illia, stop before I start drooling!” Link said with a laugh.

“I just hope you’re hungry, because they made way too much food!”

“At least there’ll be leftovers?” Colin tried, making Link give him a smirk and fluff his hair a bit.

“True. I’m sure everyone back at Castle Town would die to try some classic Ordon food.”

“Is that Link I hear?” Sera called from the kitchen, with Uli popping her head around the corner to check.

“It is! Link, it’s so nice to see you!” Uli said, coming over to Link and pulling him into a hug.

“I’m glad to see you too. It’s nice to be home for a bit, that’s for sure! Where’s Lucy at?”

“Oh, she’s down for a much needed nap. Poor thing tired herself out banging on pots and pans. How have you been?” Uli replied with a chuckle as she pulled away.

“He can tell us in here! The poor boy is skin and bones!” Pergie said as she looked around the corner as well.

“Skin and bones?! I might have lost a couple of pounds training the soldiers, but I’m not that bad!” Link tried, only to have Uli let him go and start leading him to the kitchen.

“You’re too skinny for my tastes.” Pergie countered, making Link roll his eyes.

“I’ve _always_ been too skinny for your tastes.”

“Oh, hush Pergie. It’s the boy’s nineteenth birthday, after all! You can chide him another day.” Sera said as Link and Uli finally got into the kitchen, with Illia and Colin not far behind.

“Nineteen… can’t really call him a boy anymore, can we?” Pergie asked, a note of melancholy in her voice.

“You can call me whatever you want, guys. Except short.” Link replied as he eyed the biscuits sitting out.

“That still just rubs you the wrong way, huh?” Sera teased, only to laugh when Illia and Uli both smacked his hand away from the biscuits when he reached for one.

“Yeah, especially since I’m apparently really short for a Hylian. Say, where’s everyone else?” Link asked, noticing the village men and the rest of the children weren’t there.

“Well, the men are up at the ranch fixing a hole in the stable’s roof. We sent the kids up there after them, so they should be here any time now!” Pergie answered as she went over to the oven and pulled out the cucco and vegetables.

“A hole? Do they need help?”

“Nah, they’ve almost got it done. Besides, you aren’t allowed to lift a finger while you’re here. Hear me, birthday boy?” Illia said, playfully poking the tip of Link’s nose for emphasis.

“Alright, I got it! Geez!” Link muttered, though he couldn’t help but grin at the familiar banter and conversation filling the room.

\-----

            The lunch itself had gone swimmingly, mostly revolving around Link telling stories about his time in Castle Town and catching up on everything that had been going on. He was glad to know that the boys were taking their training seriously, that Beth was finally able to make the dresses she liked, and that Illia was hating math just as much as him.  It was also nice to find out that Fado had finally gotten the hang of herding, and that there hadn’t been any escapes this year… yet, at least. Jaggle’s pumpkin crops were doing well, and Hanch had taken up falconry to keep the bees in check. And Mayor Bo was so wrapped up in teaching Illia that he really hadn’t had much time to himself.

“I haven’t hardly had time to play my pan flute at all! And Link, you wouldn’t believe just how devilish Illia is getting with finances. She’s thought up things that would throw even a snake oil salesman for a loop!” Bo said before taking a bite of his biscuit.

“If Link’s stories about salesmen up in Casle Town are true, I have to be prepared!” Illia countered as she finished up her roasted vegetables.

“They’re not all bad, Illia. But it’s good that you’re thinkin’ ahead.” Link said after he finished off his pumpkin soup.

“Alright, enough small talk! Link, my boy, we have something for you!” Bo said as he stood up and walked over to the pantry.

“Uh, I appreciate the thought, but it’ll have to wait if it’s more food!” Link joked.

“Nope! Everyone in the village pitched in to help make it, so we hope you like it.” Bo said as he brought back a wooden box.

“You hid it in the pantry?” Sera asked, giving Bo a mildly amused look.

“Well, I knew you’d keep him out of it, so it was the safest spot I could think of!” Bo replied, smirking a bit at the chuckles his answer earned him.

“Well, you’re not wrong…” Sera replied simply as Link looked the box over.

“C’mon Link! Open it!” Talo urged, impatient to see his reaction.

            Link smirked as the rest of the kids joined in and did as they asked. He was glad they hadn’t bothered with wrapping paper and undid the latches on the front of the box. As he opened it, he was met with the sight of a brand new lure set. Each lure was finely crafted and had their own style. He could definitely tell which one the kids had made, if the slightly messy paintjob said anything, but it was a heartwarming gift nonetheless. Link smiled and picked a few up to look at them more closely, making a guessing game as to figure out who had made which lure. By the time Link had gotten an answer from everyone, it was well into the afternoon, so he put the lure set away in this pouch to be sure he wouldn’t forget it.

Everyone wanted to stay and talk longer, but the barn roof still needed fixing and the chores still needed to be done. After everyone gave Link their birthday well-wishes and said their goodbyes if they thought they wouldn’t see him again for the day, the men went back to the barn to finish up. Link stayed behind, insisting that he at least help with the dishes, but was shooed out of the kitchen by Illia. At least Colin and Talo gave him something to do when they asked him to spar with them. Beth and Malo watched the three of them train before the boys finally got tired out and went back to their houses to take a break. Link decided to do the same, choosing to take a seat on Bo’s front porch and watch the sky.

‘Looks like things are ok without me around after all.’ Link thought to himself, glad to know that he really had been worrying over nothing.

“Enjoying your visit, dear?” Uli asked, sitting down next to him.

“Yeah. Castle Town is nice and all, but it’s good to come back here, y’know?”

“Rusl says the same thing after a long trip to Castle Town. I’m glad to know you still enjoy coming here.”

“How could I not? Castle Town is lively and fun, sure… but it’s nice to just sit back and take in the peace. And besides, my family lives here, y’know? Sure, I have my loved ones in Castle Town but…”

“But?”

“Well, that’s the thing. Uli… you promise to hear me out? And not get upset or nothin’?” Link asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

“Of course! Why, what’s the matter?”

“Well… I… ugh, how do I say this? I’m in love with someone. But, they’re someone I don’t think I’m supposed to be in love with.” Link started, glancing over to Uli to gauge her reaction.

“Go on?” Uli urged, expression a mix of worry and concern.

“It… it’s Shad. And before you say it’s just because I’ve been living with him, I really think it’s not. Even before that, I wanted to get closer to him. I couldn’t put my finger on it at first; I just thought I wanted to be good friends. But the more time I spent with him, the more I wanted to know about him. And I started to realize just how amazing he is and-what?! What are you laughing about?!” Link snapped as Uli laughed. She tried to muffle her laughter, but failed to hide the amusement in her eyes as she looked to Link.

“Is that all? Link, essentially everyone here thought you two were already involved.”

“Wait, really?!”

“Yes! The way you spoke about him in your letters had us convinced of that. I’m honestly surprised you aren’t.” Uli answered, finally calming down.

“Then you’re not mad?” Link asked warily, watching Uli closely.

“We thought it was a bit odd at first, but if Shad is who you wish to be with, then who are we to stop you? So long as you both are happy and healthy, we can ask for no more. Granted, Bo’s going to be mad.”

“Why?”

“Well, he had a bet with Rusl that you two would be together by your birthday, so he’s out a purple rupee now.” Uli said, making Link groan.

“I can’t believe this.”

“Bo won’t believe it, either.” Uli added, smiling gently when Link looked up to her with a relieved expression.

“I’m just glad you’re all ok with the thought of me and Shad. Now the question is if he’s ok with the thought of… well, us.”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out…” Uli said as she stood up. Link looked up to her and smirked, standing as well.

“You’re right. Besides, it’s time I head back. If I’m late, Telma’s gonna get mad! And Uli?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks. I think I needed to hear that more than I thought I did.” Link said as he pulled her into a hug. Uli hugged him back, letting him pull away when he was ready.

“Link, I can think of no one that deserves to be happy more than you. You’ve given so much, for everyone, that I think you should be allowed at least a chance to be happy. So don’t hesitate, alright? I fear that if you wait much longer you’ll both go mad!” Uli said with a chuckle.

“Right. I’ll see you soon, Uli. Let everyone know that I’m heading out for me, ok?”

\-----

            Link’s thoughts were racing just as fast as Epona’s hooves thudding along the path through Hyrule Field. Should he wait until tomorrow to tell Shad how he felt? Or should he just get it over with tonight? He was leaning toward the latter, since he had already made up his mind to tell Shad soon, especially after what happened at the clothes shop. At the rate he was going, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hide it, or even if he wanted to keep hiding it. But he knew one thing was certain…

‘There’s no going back now.’ Link thought as Epona approached the southern gate of Castle Town.

            Link dismounted and lead her through town to the stables she stayed at, thanking the stable master for his birthday well-wishes. He was quick to make his way to Telma’s bar, knowing that he was going to be late if he lollygagged at all. The streets had certainly calmed down from that morning, and most all of the shops lining the street to Telma’s had closed for the day. As Link descended the stairs to Telma’s bar, he noticed that there weren’t any decorations out front. He was equal parts confused and relieved, as he knew that if Telma had her way, she’d have pulled out all the stops.

            Link opened the door to the bar, fully expecting it to be lit up and everyone waiting for him, but instead it was pitch black inside. Confused, Link slowly walked in, looking around the bar curiously. He was about to call out to see if he could get an answer, but the sound of shuffling in the Resistance’s room caught his attention.

“Alright guys, where are y-” Link started as he came up to the room, only for the lights to come on and party poppers were shot right at him.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Everyone in the room shouted happily.

            Link hadn’t been expecting all the noise, colored paper bits, and light all at once, so it was only natural for him to yelp and stumble back in surprise. Once he realized it was Shad, Telma, Ashei, and Auru, Link calmed down. Telma was quick to run up and hug him tight, wishing him a happy birthday. It took some struggling on Link’s part, but he was finally able to get out of the tight hold Telma had him in.

“Sorry, honey. I forget my own strength sometimes! You hungry at all?” Telma asked, laughing when Link rapidly shook his head no.

“I think Sera, Uli, and Pergie were trying to kill me with all the food they made!” Link answered.

“Well, I’ll just give ya lunch on the house next time you’re hungry, then.” Telma said as she and Auru went back out into the main part of the bar to get more chairs for everyone to sit in.

“She really does mean well, Link.” Auru added, chuckling when Link rolled his eyes mirthfully.

“Yeah, I know. I just wish she’d remember her strength more often! I don’t mind the hugs, but geez!” Link said as he took a seat at his usual spot at the Resistance’s table.

“I trust you had a good trip?” Shad asked as Link looked the boxes sitting on the table over, trying to figure out what was in each.

“Yeah! Everyone says hi, and Ordon is doing well. It’s really nice out right now. I remember you said something about wanting to see Faron Woods when the flowers were in bloom, so now would be the time to go!” Link said.

“Splendid! We’ll have to ask for time off, of course, but I’m sure it will be a wonderful time.” Shad said.

“Ah, just tell those stuffed shirts that you have a life and want to enjoy yourself a bit.” Ashei cut in as she moved behind Link to give him a hug. Shad just rolled his eyes at Ashei’s response, choosing to take his own seat at the table.

“Happy birthday, doofus.” Ashei said as she gave him a quick hug around the shoulders and quickly followed it up by snatching off his cap and messing up his hair.

“Hey!” Link yelped, laughing as he tried to fight Ashei off.

“Ashei! Quit roughing him up! It’s his birthday, for goodness sake!”

“Yeah, what Shad said!” Link said, finally managing to swat Ashei’s hands away and take his cap back.

“Ah, c’mon. I’m just messing with you. Besides, your hair looks pretty cute fluffed up like that!” Ashei teased. Link just sighed as he fixed his hair.

“Your idea of cute and mine are two totally different things, then.” Link grumbled as he finally got his hair back to normal and put his cap back on.

“Alright, so spill. What did you get from your folks for your birthday? Anything interesting?” Ashei asked as she kicked out her usual chair and plopped down to face Link.

“Well, you might not think it’s interesting, but I got a new set of lures from everyone in the village. Everyone made a lure each, so I’m curious to see who’s lures work best.” Link answered, earning him a grin from her.

“You really do like fishing, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah! What other sport lets you fall asleep and not penalize you for it?”

“I believe the penalty is missing a possible catch, old boy.” Shad interjected.

“Ok, point. But still! It’s a great way to relax, for me at least.” Link shrugged.

“Everyone’s got their preferences, honey. Now, why don’t you start on those presents?” Telma said as she and Auru came back with their chairs.

“There you two are! I was beginning to wonder if you were building ‘em or something.” Link teased as he looked the pile over, trying to decide where to start.

“Hey! Keep that up and I’ll take mine back!” Telma teased back, chuckling when Link stuck his tongue out at her.

“In that case, I’ll start with yours.” Link said as he grabbed a gift bag that had a neat handwritten tag addressed from Telma to him and put it in his lap.

            Link grabbed the blue tissue paper sticking out the top of the bag and set it to the side so he could peer inside the bag, only to see a wooden box. Confused, Link pulled the box out so everyone could see it. Shad and Ashei immediately shot Telma a dirty look once they realized what it more than likely was, only serving to confuse Link more. After finding the latch, Link opened it to reveal a bottle of milk… or at least, that’s what he thought it was.

“Telma… is this milk?” Link asked as he picked the bottle up, trying to figure out just what made this ‘Chateau Romani’ so special.

“It is… it’s infused with liquor, though, so you might only want one glass!” Telma said with a laugh. Link looked at the bottle in amazement before looking back to her.

“But won’t it go bad?”

“Link, the name literally translates to ‘Magic Milk’. Believe me when I say it ain’t goin’ bad anytime soon.” Telma reassured as Link put the bottle back in the box.

“Not to mention it’s said to have some powerful restorative properties.” Shad added, still eyeing the bottle warily.

“Really?! Huh, maybe I’ll try it after a hard workout then. Thanks!”

“Now you’re gettin’ the right idea. And you’re welcome, honey. Happy birthday!” Telma said as Link tucked the box back into its bag.

“Do keep in mind it’s still mildly alcoholic, Link.” Shad said worriedly, only to get an amused scoff from Telma.

“Worrywart.”

“And I will continue to be one, Telma! He might be old enough to drink, but he hasn’t really done so. I don’t want him having a bad experience is all.” Shad replied, making Link roll his eyes.

“Alright you two, that’s enough. I won’t do anything stupid, I promise. Now let’s see here… huh, this one looks interesting.” Link said as he picked up a small oblong box with a gift tag that read from Auru to Link.

“Ah, so I’m next! I hope you like it, Link.” Auru said as Link tore into the wrapping paper, revealing a leather case about the size of his hand.

“Hey, these look like those field binoculars you use!” Link said as he pulled out the binoculars from their case to inspect them. 

“It’s an older model, I’m afraid, but that particular make has never failed me. I certainly hope you like them.”

“Are you kidding? These are great! I don’t have to use the hawkeye as much anymore now!” Link said excitedly as he held them up to his eyes and looked to Ashei, only to jump and nearly drop them.

“Ok, they work!” Link said after being slightly startled by the sudden close-up.

“I don’t look that bad, Link!” Ashei complained as she popped him in the shoulder. Link made sure to put the binoculars in his pouch so he wouldn’t forget them.

“I know you don’t! I just jump whenever I get an unexpected close-up of something. You should have seen me the first time I accidentally zoomed in on a bokoblin’s face.”

“Anyways, you’re takin’ too long to get to mine and Lottie’s! Well, Argus helped with the wrapping since I suck at it, so I guess it’s kinda from Argus and I.” Ashei said as she grabbed the larger of the two remaining boxes and the card that was on top of it.

“Lottie did something for me? Aw, she didn’t have to…” Link said as he opened the card to reveal a child’s drawing of what he made out to be him, Ashei, and Lottie training together and a large ‘Happy Birthday!’ written overtop of it.

“This is cute! I’ll have to thank her later.” Link said as he closed the card and tucked it into the bag with Telma’s gift to make sure it didn’t get crumpled in his pouch.

            Once that was done, Link set to work unwrapping the surprisingly well-wrapped present Ashei had handed to him. It took a lot of tearing, but Link finally managed to get the box open to reveal… a smaller giftwrapped box inside. Link looked over to Ashei with an unamused expression, only for her to give him a grin like the cat that ate the canary. About two boxes later, Link finally pulled out his present: a set of new care supplies for his sword.

“Huh, this is surprisingly practical coming from you.”

“What? You were expecting a pie in the face?” Ashei asked with a smirk.

“Honestly? Yeah.” Link teased as Ashei gave him a glare with no true malice behind it.

“Alright, wise guy. I’ll keep that in mind for next year!” Ashei threatened, earning a laugh from Link.

“But really, I’ve been meaning to go restock on a lot of this stuff, so thanks!” Link said as he closed the box and tucked it into his pouch as well.

“And then there was one…” Shad said, looking to the smallest gift on the table. Link grinned.

“This should be interesting.” Link said as he took it and opened it, revealing a small leather case with a simple snap closure and a loop to attach to his belt.

            Link unsnapped the case and pulled out a small metal… tool from it. He had no idea what the thing was, but it looked like a pair of pliers folded in on themselves. When he opened it, it became a pair of pliers, but the sides felt somewhat hollow. Confused, Link looked the newly revealed sides over to see several more gadgets seemingly crammed in, yet fitting so perfectly that when he tugged on one, it flipped right out. He’d happened to pull out a screwdriver this time.

“What in Farore’s name is this thing?!” Link asked as he continued to pull out more and more things from that side.

“That would be a leather crafter’s tool! They’re incredibly useful to have around, so I thought you might benefit from one. Naryu knows you love your gadgets and whatnot.” Shad said with a chuckle as Link looked at it, utterly baffled.

“You have GOT to show me how you crammed all this in here.” Link said as he closed the thing, amazed to see all the tools he’d pulled out slide back into place.

“Would you believe me if I said magic?” Shad asked with a playful grin.

“Probably halfway. You’re pretty crafty when you want to be.” Link replied as he hooked the tool onto his belt.

“What’s next? You gonna teach him magic?” Ashei asked with a chuckle. Link looked to Shad hopefully, only to have Shad cock an eyebrow at him.

“Are you truly willing to sit down-for hours on end, mind you-memorizing spells, crafting your own tools, and possibly deal with the consequences of faulty work?”

“C-consequences?”

“I didn’t _always_ need to wear glasses, old boy.” 

“I think I’ll leave the magic to you.” Link said, putting up his hands in resignation.

“Speaking of magic, why don’t you go get the last thing we’ve got for birthday boy here?” Telma said, nodding to Shad.

“What, you’ve got more?! Guys, this is more than enough as it is.” Link started as Shad got up and began walking to the back room.

“Nonsense! What respectable birthday party doesn’t include a little something sweet?” Shad asked.

“Sweet? What, did you guys all pitch in for a pie or something?”

“Or something…” Auru said with a knowing smirk.

            Link looked to him, ready to question him, until he caught a familiar scent coming into the room. He turned in his chair to see Shad coming back into the room carrying a double layer cake in one hand and several plates with forks and a cake server on the top plate in the other. The cake was iced with green icing and blue piping along the edges. As he set it and the plates down on the table, Link saw that a neat “Happy Birthday” had been piped onto the top with a pair of ferns on either side of the message to frame it. Link looked down at the cake in amazement and then back to Shad.

“You did all this?”

“Yes! I’m a touch rusty with piping though, so the message didn’t come out quite as straight as I’d have liked.”

“Looks perfectly straight to me.” Telma said encouragingly, with Auru nodding in agreement.

“Besides, we’re just gonna cut the thing up and eat it.” Ashei added, looking the cake over hungrily.

“Still! I’d like it to look at least somewhat neat.” Shad said.

“I’m kinda with Ashei on this one. I’d rather it look plain and taste good than the other way around.” Link said as he stuck a finger out to get some of the icing, only to have Shad smack it away.

“Hey!”

“Hey, yourself. Just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean you’re allowed to show poor manners.” Shad said, not seeing Ashei cut a slice away and plate it, only for the cake to start to quiver.

“Uh, Shad? You didn’t try a new recipe, did you?” Ashei asked warily as the cake quivered more violently.

“Of course not! I did what I always do when making a butter ca-ACK!”

            Shad was cut off as the cake burst into bits, splattering over most everyone seated at the table. Just about everyone yelped in surprise in some way or another, with only Ashei dodging the cake by ducking under the table, taking the slice she’d cut with her. Link had taken the brunt of the explosion, with his face covered in cake and icing. He reached up and wiped his face clean, only to finally see the cause of the explosion.

“Ooccoo! What are you doing here? And how in Faron’s Woods are you clean after that?” Link asked as Shad rushed back to the back room to fetch some towels.

“I simply came by to-gracious, what in heavens happened here?” Ooccoo asked, looking around to see everyone wiping cake off of themselves… except for Ashei, who had peered back up and was trying not to laugh at the current state of affairs.

“You warped into my birthday cake and tore it apart, that’s what!” Link answered, continuing to clean the cake off his face.

“I’m so terribly sorry, Link! I hadn’t meant to at all! Oh, and here her Highness had asked that I deliver-”

“Er, Telma? Did we happen to forget a gift?” Shad asked as he came back with several towels under one arm while carrying a long box under the other.

“Oh! It made it after all. Thank goodness!” Ooccoo sighed in relief as Shad handed towels to everyone to clean up with and leaned the box up against the table.

“Looks like that’s the delivery Ooccoo was supposed to make for Zelda. You’ve really gotta work on your teleportation, Ooccoo.” Link chided teasingly.

“Well, I can’t help if you put something on a spot that is normally clear! My magic essentially displaces things to put me where I need to be. And unfortunately, if something is there, I am either trapped inside or the thing moves to accommodate me.”

“Huh, so that’s why you wind up in clay pots…”

“Oh gracious yes! There are actually several interesting things at play. I’d explain more, but I’m due back at the castle to finish my report to Zelda, and then Junior needs to be put to bed and-”

“I get it, Ooccoo. Thanks for dropping that off for Zelda. I know she’s neck-deep in work right now.” Link said as Ooccoo flew up onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

“You’re quite welcome. I’m sorry I can’t put your cake back together, but I can clean up this mess on my way out. And I wish you a Happy Nameday!”

“Birthday, you mean?”  

“Birthday? I suppose, if that’s what Hylians call it. I’ll be on my way, and be sure to tell Zelda you got her present!” Ooccoo said before she spun and vanished from her spot at Link’s shoulder. As promised, the room was clean, save for the cake that was still on everyone.

“Well, she certainly knows how to make an entrance, doesn’t she?” Auru quipped as he finally finished cleaning himself off.

“Wasted a perfectly good butter cake is what she did.” Telma grumbled, plucking a stray bit off cake from her hair.

“Aw, c’mon guys. It’s not like she meant to! She was just tryin’ to do Zelda a favor. Besides, we can always find an excuse to make another, right?” Link asked, hoping to lighten the mood some.

“I’d have to procure the ingredients again, but I could make another… I suppose.” Shad sighed.

“You spent all day on this, didn’t you?”

“Not all day, but a fair amount, yes.”

“Aw, Shad…”

“Or you could just have a slice and be happy with that?” Ashei asked as she put the slice she’d taken earlier in front of Link.

“What the?!”

“While you two were arguing, I started to cut the cake before Ooccoo decided to invite herself to the party.” Ashei said smugly.

“Well for once your meddling has done some good!” Shad said as Link took a bite of the cake.

“Shad, this is great! Thanks!” Link said happily, taking another bite of the slice.

“Well, I’m certainly glad you like it. Perhaps next year you can get more than a slice!” Shad said with a laugh as he finally got around to cleaning himself up the rest of the way.

“I’m just glad she cleaned this place up! Saved me the trouble, that’s for sure.” Telma said, looking around with a pleasantly surprised smirk.

“Man, that was good! Now… let’s see what this is.” Link said as he pulled the box into his lap.

“Oh gee, I wonder…” Ashei teased, making Link chuck his dirty towel at her face, only for her to dodge it and stick her tongue out at him.

“That is no way to be acting, you two!” Shad chastised, hoping to get them to stop before things escalated to one of their infamous scuffles.

“Yeah, I know. I’m still a little mad she didn’t get dirty, though.” Link said as he went back to opening the gift.

“This is the thanks I get for saving you a slice of cake? Geez, you really ARE getting a pie in the face for your next birthday!” Ashei teased before Link held up a beautiful mahogany box that could only house one thing.

“Man, Vivian really went all out with the packaging, didn’t she?” Link said as he flipped the latches up on the box.

            Link smiled as he looked down into the box to see exactly what he thought he’d find: a brand-new longsword to replace the one he’d lost to the Arbiter’s Grounds. He could certainly see why it had taken so long for the new sword to get to him. The scabbard was the same black leather as his previous one and still had an adjustable strap, much to Link’s relief. The hilt was wrapped in the same black leather, but the guard and pommel were entirely new. Instead of the delicate scrolling of his previous blade, the guard was composed of two sturdy rectangles capped in gold, and the pommel was entirely gold. The center of the guard caught his attention next, as he saw a wolf’s head carved from the same gold was set there. As Link examined it more closely, he noticed the wolf’s eyes were opals, teasingly flashing all of their colors as the light of the room played on their surface. Link gulped and drew the sword the rest of the way out, noting the way the blade was polished to a gleam that looked suspiciously like…

“Is this thing made out of silver?!” Link squeaked out, completely awestruck. Shad laughed.

“I TOLD Vivian you’d react like that. Yes, it is indeed silver, old boy. It’s much sturdier than iron when properly tempered, believe it or not. Not to mention the fact that it can be blessed to banish evil, which Zelda did after I fortified it. If I recall, the Master Sword is silver as well.” Shad explained as Link looked the blade over in disbelief.

“WHAT?!”

“I thought you knew!”

“No, no I didn’t! I was more concerned with slaying enemies than figuring out what I was using to do the slaying with!”

“Well, now you know.” Shad said simply, making Link chuckle.

“A gold and silver sword… this sword is probably worth an entire ranch and all the cattle on it, y’know. I almost feel bad thinking about using it for battle.”

“Link, trust me when I say that blade will last a lifetime if you care for it properly. My father’s sword is silver; it was the one thing he actually spent a lot of money on. That thing is still good and sturdy to this day.” Ashei said, patting the blade at her side.

“That’s your dad’s sword?” Link asked, peering down at the blade resting faithfully at Ashei’s side.

“Yep. It’s one of the only things I wouldn’t part with for the world.”

“And if you’re anything like your father, you’d destroy it to get it back.” Auru said with a knowing laugh. Ashei rolled her eyes.

“You know what? You’re probably right.” Ashei said simply as Link sheathed the sword and slung it onto his back, adjusting the strap to fit him.

“In that case, I’ll treat this blade as though it were the Master Sword itself. I’ll have to thank Vivian and Zelda next time I see them. But I can thank you now… so, thanks Shad.” Link said sincerely as Shad took his seat again.

“Oh come now, all I did was fortify the blade for Zelda’s blessing. It was nothing too difficult, especially considering Vivian insisted on forging this blade herself.”

“I get the feeling you did more than that, Shad. But I can wheedle that out of you later.” Link said with a smirk.

“Whoa now, easy you two! There’s only so much of your personal life I wanna hear!” Ashei said in mock surprise.

“Alright that’s it!” Link shouted as he leapt up after Ashei.

\-----

            After Telma managed to break the pair up from their playful scuffle, Link spent a few hours there telling them all about his trip back to Ordon and catching them up on what was happening there. After that, everyone helped clean up for the night so Telma would be ready for tomorrow’s crowd and left the bar, giving Link parting birthday well-wishes. As he and Shad walked down the street back to Shad’s apartment, Link couldn’t help but glance over to him. He looked tired, but still seemed happy with the day’s events. They continued on in a comfortable silence until they were back at the apartment.

“I certainly hope you enjoyed your birthday, old boy. I know there were a few… unexpected happenings, but I still enjoyed myself.” Shad said as he pulled off his shoes at the door, with Link doing the same.

“Well, a lot more happened than I was expecting for sure, but I did have a great day today. Now spill. What else did you do with this blade?” Link asked as he jabbed a thumb up towards his back to reference his new sword.

“You just can’t let things be, can you?” Shad sighed.

“Remember what I told you? I don’t know what something is or think it’s suspicious; I investigate.” Link said plainly as he moved to the couch and sat down, putting Telma’s gift and leaning his new blade on the end table there.

“Alright, alright! Goodness, you are insatiable when you want to be. I snuck those opals into the design of the sword.” Shad said as he sat down next to Link, looking to him expectantly.

“You and your crystals. So what do they do aside from look pretty?” Link probed further, smirking when Shad’s eyebrows went up in surprise.

“I’m surprised you’re interested. I didn’t enchant them, if that’s what you’re asking. No, opals are already strong protectors as it is.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Opals have long been known among artificers as the most powerful stones to use in magic. In olden times, it was simply because they could show all colors at once. But as more studies were done regarding their properties, it was found they were in fact attractors of good will from the ancient energies that still pervade the land. There’s even a legend that they specifically protect those with blonde hair, perhaps a nod to the way the Hero generally looks.” Shad said, chuckling when Link looked up at his bangs.

“I’m more brunette than blonde, to be honest.” Link said with a laugh.

“Nonsense, you’re a sandy blonde!”

“But still, I’m glad you want to look after me so much. It means a lot…” Link said softly, earning him a confused look from Shad.

“Of course I would! You’re arguably one of the most important people in my life, and frankly I’d like to keep you in it.” Shad said, gulping a bit when Link looked to him with a seriousness he rarely saw.

“How far does that extend?” Link asked, biting his lip a bit as he noticed Shad begin to blush.

“Er… well, I mean… I…”

“Shad, do you love me?”

“L-love you? Of course! We are good friends, are we not?” Shad said, voice becoming panicky.

“No, I mean like… um, well… Like a guy’s supposed to love his girlfriend.” Link said softly, clearly worried.

            Shad looked at Link in utter shock for a good minute before it finally registered in his mind what Link had asked. Before Link could ask him if he was alright, Shad went bright red, covering his mouth with his hand as if to steady his breathing. Link looked down and away, biting his lip in disappointment.

“I guess that’s a no, huh? I’m sorry, Shad. I probably just freaked you out real bad, so I’ll leave for a little bit.” Link said, moving to get up before he felt Shad’s free hand snatch his hand to hold him in place.

“You really do have neither tact nor patience, Link.” Shad said from behind his hand as he tugged Link’s hand, hoping he’d get Link to sit down. Link obliged and Shad released his hand.

“Why? Have you got a different answer?” Link asked as Shad took a few deep breaths to steady himself. Once he was ready, he took his hand away from his mouth and clasped them together in his lap tightly, clearly nervous.

“Yes, actually. Yes, I do love you in that manner. In all honesty, I’ve been taken with you for quite some time now. However, I am fully aware of how rare it is for a man to prefer men to women, and had assumed that I would always have to quash my more… romantic intentions towards you. I wouldn’t know what do to if I lost our friendship, so I was quite content for our relationship to remain as such… at least, up until lately.” Shad said, glancing up to Link nervously. Link met him with that lopsided grin of his, warm as always, which immediately set Shad at ease.

“I think that’s mostly Ashei’s fault. She’s got pretty good instincts, huh?” Link asked, bringing a hand to rest on Shad’s clasped ones, smiling when he unclasped them to take hold of it.

“As are Vivian’s. She was right about you confessing to me before I worked up the courage to do so myself!”

“Then I guess we’re both pretty oblivious if everyone but us saw it, huh?”

“Perhaps, though I’d attribute our reluctance to admit things to each other sooner more to nervousness than anything. I haven’t the slightest idea what I’d do if I lost you, Link.” Shad admitted, voice soft.

“I felt the same way Shad. I’m just glad I’ve got you now, y’know?” Link replied, his voice matching Shad’s.

“And I hope it’s for quite some time! But you know? I had intended to give you a far more romantic confession once I’d worked up the courage, but per usual, I botched it.” Shad said with a breathy chuckle, only for Link to roll his eyes at him.

“Shad, I’ve been scared out of my wits for the past few weeks about telling you I love you. So the fact you were so composed is pretty impressive… well, in my book, at least. Hell, I about asked if you ‘like-liked’ me!” Link admitted, beginning to laugh at the absurdity of the phrase.

“What, are we primary schoolers?” Shad asked, unable to keep himself from joining on the laughter.

            After the pair had calmed down, Link looked to Shad and gently tugged at the hand that Shad still had a hold of, urging him to come closer to him. Shad obliged, blushing when Link removed that hand fully from Shad’s grasp and instead used it to pull him into a tight hug.

“I really do love you, Shad. I can’t tell you enough how happy I am right now. Even though this might be weird, it just feels right. I can’t really explain it, but all I need to know is that you feel the same, and everything just seems to fit.” Link said contently as he pulled away.

“Likewise, love.” Shad replied, smirking when Link flushed crimson.

“Hoo boy, that’s gonna take some gettin’ used to.” Link muttered, curling up a bit so he could rest his head against Shad’s shoulder.

“What, my calling you ‘love’?” Shad asked, tilting his head so he could whisper the question near Link’s ear.

The sudden question caused Link to bolt upright, unintentionally smacking the top his head against Shad’s chin. Both pulled away from each other with a shout of unexpected pain, with Shad cradling his chin while Link rubbed the top of his head, hoping to ease the pain away. Link looked to Shad, fully expecting a glare, but was only met with an amused smirk.

“I suppose we’ll have to work up to calling each other pet names, won’t we?” Shad teased.

“Ah, shaddup you.” Link grumbled as he leaned forward and pressed a shy kiss to Shad’s cheek, which was fully accepted by the other.

            The pair stayed up late into the night, simply talking and enjoying the calm between them. They talked about how they first learned of their feelings for the other, how they had planned to confess, and most importantly, what they thought their future together would hold. As both began to drift off to sleep, Link remembered something he’d have to do tomorrow.

‘I guess that Goddess Ball finally has a window to call home.’ Link thought sleepily as he gazed towards the window, smiling contently as he and Shad fell asleep against one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Link and Shad both were blushing messes the next morning when they realized they’d shifted in their sleep to be laying atop one another. Granted, they quickly got over this and opted to snuggle together well into the morning.


End file.
